Dirty Little Thing: A Dean One-Shot
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: A one-shot about Dean and Carly Cooper's first night together. PREQUEL to 'Save Yourself'. Dean/OC. RATED M FOR SMUT AND LANGUAGE


Story title → _Dirty Little Thing_

Pairings → Dean/OC

Type → One-Shot prequel to 'Save Yourself'

Rating → M for language and sexual content

Summary → A one-shot about Dean and Carly Cooper's first night together. PREQUEL to 'Save Yourself'. Dean/OC. RATED M FOR SMUT AND LANGUAGE

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured on 'Supernatural'. I only own ****Carly Cooper. Title inspired by Velvet Revolver's song.**

**Since I'm going through a severe case of writer's block in my three stories, I decided to write this one-shot based on 'Save Yourself', featuring the first time Dean meets Carly Cooper. There's no need to read the story to understand the one-shot, but it might help in some parts.**

* * *

Carly lifted her hand up, grabbing the bartender's attention. While wiping a beer glass dry, he walked over to her. "What would you like, Miss?"

"One shot of Jack, another of vodka and a pint of beer." she replied, taking off her jacket and placing it on her lap. "I'm planning on getting smashed tonight."

"Don't expect me to wipe your vomit, Miss." he dead-panned, and proceeded to making her drinks. Carly looked around. The place was jam-packed, considering how big the bar was. It stank of cigarettes, alcohol and testosterone. Out of the whole bar, only four other individuals were women... all of which seemed to be bar-hopping whores. She shook her head and, feeling really warm, took out a rubber band from her jeans' pocket and pulled her red hair back in a pony tail.

Her order was ready quicker than she thought. "Thanks." she told the bartender, and pulled out two scrunched-up bills from her jacket, handing them to him. Once he was gone, Carly downed the vodka and Jack. Nobody seemed to notice her, which was good: she wasn't in the mood of getting hit on, although she _was_ craving sex. It had been almost weeks since she'd last got laid, and a girl always on the move had needs.

Intimate needs.

Someone sat down on the stool next to hers, but she ignored them completely, looking at the interesting collection of vintage alcoholic drinks' bottles. "Shame, pretty young lady such as yourself alone in a big, noisy bar."

Still not looking at him, she drew the pint closer to her, circling the top. "How young do you think I am?"

The man looked at her, eyeing her from head to toe and licked his lips. "Probably still a teenager." he replied, and signalled over a bartender. "Uh, one pint please." he drew out a note and slid it over the bar. The bartender grabbed it and walked off. "So, did I hit the nail on its head?"

"Barely." she smirked, taking a long, satisfying sip from her beer. And for the first time since he'd sat down, she looked at him. Of course, how could she not assume he was fucking gorgeous as hell? He also looked like a hunter, by which she tried her best not to be phased, with the whole khaki-denim-jeans-and-black-boots attire. The man had short, dirty blond hair and the most piercing green eyes. "Look, as much as I wanna stay and chat, I know your type."

"My type?" the man chuckled. "Oh, baby. You don't have the slightest clue who I am."

Carly took out a pen and scribbled something on the napkin coaster the bartender provided her with her drinks, and folded it in two. "What's you name?"

"John McCartney." he replied without flinching or pausing. Carly laughed and gave him the napkin. The man opened it, and read it silently: HUNTER.

"Like I said, I know you type. You're wearing basic, bleugh colours, denim jeans and black boots. And you just combined two musical geniuses as your alias. Now, what's your..." She slithered a hand up his thigh, and his leg twitched, making her smile sexier as her hazel eyes looked into his. "...real name?"

"Dean Winchester. What about you?"

"Carly Cooper."

"What're you doing in Henderson, Carly Cooper?"

"Taking a break from..." Her mother's abusive boyfriends, stressful hunts, her mom's cancer scare. "...everything." She looked down at her drink. "What about you?"

"I'm, uh, lookin' for my dad. If I don't find him, then I'll go to Palo Alto to visit my brother. He attends Stanford." he explained, taking a sip from his pint. Carly raised an eyebrow, doing the same. "Yeah, the kid wants to be a lawyer."

A comfortable silence fell over the two.

Like she previously did to him, he put a hand on her thigh, moving it up and down. Whenever it slid up, his hand crept closer to her core, and he could feel the heat radiating from her. And this turned him on. And he knew she was too, because the next she said was, "Let's get outta here."

"Really?" Dean asked. Wow, that was unexpected. Usually it took him close to half an hour before he could pull the ladies, but this one... barely five minutes.

Carly stood up and put her leather jacket on. He was still sat there, staring at her. She smirked and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "If you want your friend to be as satisfied as you'll be after tonight, you better get your fine ass up and into my bed." When she said that, she moved her lips even closer and sucked on his earlobe.

Dean shuddered beneath her touch. This girl was something alright. And she was going to be the death of him. Quickly, he drank the last of his beer, slammed the empty glass and stood up, nearly knocking over his stool. Carly covered her mouth with her hand, trying her best not to laugh.

"Let's go." he murmured, turning a little red with embarrassment. Once they were outside, he asked, "Which is your motel?"

"Uh, Dragonfly. Room 31."

"How about..." Dean stepped closer to Carly, pressing his body against hers. She moaned softly, feeling hard his cock was against her and bit her lower lip. "...I go grab my stuff from my car..." His lips were then barely half an inch away from hers, and they could smell each other's alcoholic breath. "...and then we can take this party of two in your bed, hm?"

"Hurry the fuck up, then. These clothes won't take themselves off you know." Carly winked and walked away. Once she was round the corner, Dean rushed towards his car, started the engine and sped off towards the motel he was currently staying in, packed up super quick, checked out and then drove to the Dragonfly.

Dean wanted to fuck that girl hard. And fast. He hadn't been laid since he started looking for his dad, so he needed one night off. And who to satisfy him better than an equally desperate yet hot girl?

He got to her motel room quicker than he'd anticipated. He knocked three times on the door, and she opened it within half a second, as if she was waiting for him by the door. As soon as he stepped inside, she took his duffel bag and tossed it aside, onto a chair, and kissed him hungrily, wrapping her arms round his neck, pulling him down towards her. Dean moaned loudly against her lips, wrapping his long arms round her waist, hoisting her up. As their tongues fucked each other's mouths, she wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her towards on bed.

As quickly as their make-out session had started, their clothes were discarded to the side, leaving them in their underwear. Carly, who was currently on top of Dean, straddling him, was wearing a sheer black bra and matching panties.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, baby." His raspy voice was enough to make her wet, and Dean smiled crookedly, running his hands over her thighs. "You're so goddamn soft." He then ran his fingertips down her thighs, scratching along the way. Carly bit her lower lip, and it drove Dean crazy. He sat up and started kissing and biting along the side of her neck as she moaned loudly in pain and pleasure.

Never, in Carly's entire twenty-one years of living, had she ever been this turned on by a man during sex.

Once Dean got to her breasts, he licked each nipple, through the sheer material, in tiny circles, driving Carly so insane as her moaning got louder.

"Shit, Dean." she hissed, fumbling with the back of her bra, so flustered she couldn't take it off.

Dean chuckled, finding this both amusing and cute. "Let me." He moved one hand from her thigh to her back, unclasping her bra with one swift flick.

Carly chuckled. "Is that your, like, trademark move?" He nodded, giving her a cheeky grin. Quickly, she tossed the bra aside, and Dean resumed his trip down breasts' heaven, this time sucking and nipping longingly at her nipples. At the same time, his hands glided along the small of her back and down her sheer-clad ass, squeezing very hard.

He flipped them over, taking Carly by surprise. His hand trailed down her stomach and inside her panties. His fingers were like ghosts over her wet centre. She let out a shaky breath, biting her lower lip to compose herself once he entered two fingers inside her. Once more, Dean kissed and sucked onto the crook of her neck as he curled his fingers. She involuntarily arched against him, letting breathless, equally involuntarily whimpers.

"You feel so goddamn good, Carly, baby." He crawled backwards, pulling his fingers out from her clit, and spread her legs open, propping them over his shoulder. Her breath hitched. "But let's see if you taste as good as you feel." He inched closer to her already-wet centre and inhaled. "Mmmmm." he hummed. "You already smell good, sweetheart."

"Then fucking have me already!" was her raspy moan in reply.

"Your wish is my command baby." Dean placed one small kiss on her wet cloth-covered centre, sending shivers down her spine, causing her to shuddering. His hands crept up her thighs and removed her underwear, throwing it aimlessly behind him. He then wrapped each arm round her thighs and moved closer, mouth at the ready. When his tongue started flicking her clit, Carly gasped. It felt so damn good she didn't know what else to do but run a hand through his hair, pulling towards her wet centre. He groaned inwardly, and to show her how turned on he was, he gently pulled her body towards him by her hips, licking and nipping at her clit.

"D-Dean, I'm gonna cum!" she panted heavily, and this made him increase his pace even more. "Ugh! Fuck!" she screamed, throwing her head backwards as her hips bucked and she came all over his mouth. He sucked more gently this time round.

No man had ever rendered her so out of breath before the actual intercourse. This guy was a sex legend. A sex god.

"Damn, sweetheart." Dean chuckled, crawling up her body, his lips hovering over hers. As he was about to kiss her, she flipped them over, straddling him. He grinned, running a hand through her already-messy hair. "That was hot."

"Mmm?" she hummed, and then darted her tongue out, flicking it over his left nipple. "How about that?" Her eyes rolled up, staring at him. "You like that?" She didn't give him a chance to reply, already moving to his other nipple, flicking her tongue over it. She then kissed up his neck before crashing her lips against his, their tongues hungrily exploring each other's mouths, both moaning loudly.

Carly pulled away and licked and nipped down his chest and stomach, until she got to the band of his boxers. Before she took it off, she slid a hand inside, stroking his arousal. Dean arched his back, eyes closed. "Fucking hell." he whispered. "More."

"Hm?" she said, her fingers already hooked inside the band of his boxers, ready to pull them off. "I didn't hear you, Dean. What do you want?"

"I… Oh God." He panted as she slid his boxers down his leg, throwing them aside. She sighed with pleasure as she took his cock in her hands. "I want you to jack me off with your dirty little hands…" He heard Carly moan a little, and he let out an involuntary small smile. "… and your fucking tongue… and mouth… all over my cock." Carly's tongue darted out and made a small circle just under the head, and Dean whined loudly. Smirking a little, she licked long and slow along his length, making him hiss and shudder. "Please… Carly, baby…"

"Please what Dean?" Another small circle along his shaft and then she sucked onto his balls. Dean was never so turned on his entire life. Never had he a girl who sucked onto his balls… both at the same time. "She let go of them. "Tell me, Dean. I wanna hear you say it."

"Jack me, baby." She quickly gripped his cock tight and pulled up with a twist. He moaned in time with her jerks as she repeated the action, licking little circles onto his cock while doing so. She released his shaft, reached down and squeezed his balls. "Fucking hell…"

Then Carly did it. Without any warning or loss of breath, she wrapped her swollen lips around the head of his cock and took him as far in as she possibly could, rubbing her tongue against the vein and swallowing against it as she covered him. Dean screamed her name in ecstasy while her hands worked the base.

"Carly, baby, your hot mouth fucking my cock is amazing… Oooohhh god, Carly, Carly fuck me, suck me—Like that, baby… Yes." His voice was so raspy and hot, and Carly couldn't help it; her panties were already feeling damp. Then she pulled up to the head and sucked hard as she grazed him with her teeth and lapped her tongue across the tip.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned, her mouth still sucking, licking and grazing his big cock. The slurping noises coming from his crotch were driving him (and her aswell) crazy with desire for more. Carly released him with a painfully slow drawn-out process, circling her tongue along his length as she gradually rose to the tip and sucked hard against it, before letting it pop out of her mouth. "So fucking good, babe." She panted heavily, crawling up his body.

Dean wasted no time and crashed his lips against hers, not waiting for Carly to give his tongue permission to invade her mouth. Carly moaned loudly with pleasure, their tongues fucking each other's mouths. While Carly's hands ran all over his abs—his glorious, flawless abs—his hands kneaded her breasts. Carly pulled away reluctantly, but with another intention: "I need you inside me now, Dean. Please, baby."

"Yes, sweetheart." He grabbed the condom that was on the bedside table, unwrapped it and unrolled it, positioning himself over her, his cock right outside her pussy. Despite wanting to take her there and then, he had no intention to hurt her. He entered her slowly at first, as for her to adjust to his length, but she nodded, letting him know it was okay. So Dean pushed all the way, and her eyes widened.

"God that feels good." She breathed softly as Dean thrust slowly, in and out, in and out. The speed increased as her panting also increased, until he was thrusting so hard, they rocked the bed and their bodies convulsed, coming into each other. Dean's head buried in the crook of her neck, regaining his breath. Carly reached for his face and they kissed softly until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this! If you have any requests/suggestions for one-shots, feel free to review or PM me. I enjoy writing for other people :)**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories, 'I Think I Like It Here' and 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes'!**


End file.
